


Arbitrary and serendipitous

by torch



Category: Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-China snippet for cathexys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arbitrary and serendipitous

"...on rye. Mayo, no mustard," he added, and Janey grinned at him across the deli counter, hands already moving.

"So in other words, the usual," she said, spreading mayo on the bread with quick, easy movements. She looked up past Mulder's shoulder. "And your usual, too?"

"I've only been here twice," an amused voice said. "I have a _usual_?"

Mulder stiffened and turned around. Charles Franklin's hair was shorter, but his smile was the same: casual, charming, forgettable. Not that Mulder had forgotten. "I didn't expect to see you here," he said.

"Janey makes the best sandwiches in DC." Franklin's eyes were bright with silent laughter. "I like to think of myself as a connoisseur."

"No bananas on mine," Mulder said over his shoulder to Janey, who just shook her head. "So. How have you been?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Of course, I've stayed well away from goats." Charles Franklin gave him a sidelong look under his lashes. "Maybe we could catch up over lunch."

"Maybe we could," Mulder said, taking a deep breath and smiling back.


End file.
